lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regimes of /\/\!DDL3-3ARTH/@comment-26444332-20150912053957
Grievous, I can't use Facebook(Don't have one; Not keen on that company selling my information to third parties for advertising, either) and she doesn't look at her wall. Tylarid: I don't want to argue any longer, only I feel I must say this: bend a little. If you were more thoughtful about things before you rush headlong into a conclusion that could very well be wrong, many people would not have been hurt by you, be it Mats, myself, or any others among the people whom you have harmed. I know that ShrekT makes the rules, but the rules were not clearly defined. There was no "this is a massive sign that tells you not to do this, why don't you work on not doing that", there was a "ignorance doesn't excuse justice" and then a slap of a Ban Hammer. And you do not speak for ShrekT. ShrekT speaks for ShrekT. If he is accused, notify him and let him stand forth to answer the questions and arguments that people bring against him. You are not him. You cannot know his mind, any more than anyone can know yours. Let him actually hear a defense and let the accused make their case, rather than a simple "they did wrong, they were banned, I'll make sure they don't come back ever again." If you never bend, how will you survive? Everyone must. Those who stand like pillars crack in the end. Those who bend like reeds are triumphant. And on one of your notes that says I am unwilling to change and can't be trusted with power: It was a never-ceasing internal struggle to not do more than I did. And I did not go all willy-nilly with my powers; I can count how many times I truly did on my fingers(Which I have all of). As I am what I am(I'll leave you to figure out what that may be) it's my sworn duty to love, assist, and care for others. I tried to help, and I did my best. Most people who play on this server will probably tell you that I helped them out when everyone else couldn't be bothered. It's hard not to use power for what you think could be helping them, only to be told that you're not actually helping when you just knew you were doing the right and correct thing. Perhaps you don't understand that(seeing as you're going into something that does not care for life, but concerns itself with the cessation of it) but perhaps you do. And I do not wish you disrespect(Though in my tenure you certainly seemed like you wanted to rave against me(Or perhaps that was just the feeling I was getting when you spoke; as if you truly wanted to despoil something but you were forcing yourself to be civil)). On the "I refuse to better myself", I did better myself. My chances were not dried out before the reset. They were not dried out until you said they were. I haven't seen hide or hair of ShrekT here to say they were, either. I may have done wrong, but everyone is a warped arrow, falling short of its mark. Can you honestly say that you have never committed something others would consider wrong or evil in your life? Can you honestly tell me that you have never once used your position for personal gain? If you can, you are a very good liar. If you can't, you're just like everyone else in that regard. No-one resists the temptation to use their power for the betterment of themselves. If they did, they would be the the only one who has(And sorry, but that person is dead and will not return until His choosing). I don't wish to be told off with "You were a nice guy, but you're never coming back". I'm tired of this. I'm tired of most things, it seems.